1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of electrical household food preparation appliances comprising a working container in which turns a rotary working tool associated with a lower transmission component.
The present invention relates to working containers and appliances of the aforementioned type in which the rotary working tool and the lower transmission component are mounted on a shaft arranged in a bearing.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a construction is found in particular in the working containers of appliances of the aforementioned type generally known as blenders. In these appliances, the rotary working tool is driven at high speeds capable of exceeding 5000 rpm. A lubricated bearing is generally employed in order to prevent overheating and to ensure that the appliance works properly. A disadvantage of the designs of prior art appliances resides in the appearance of visible traces of oil in the lower portion of the working containers.
An object of the present invention is to propose a working container for electrical household food preparation appliances that remedies the aforementioned disadvantage.
Another object of the present invention is to propose an electrical household food preparation appliance comprising a working container that remedies the aforementioned disadvantage.